1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder with a lower cabinet and an upper hood for covering the cutting rollers. The hood has a supply duct for material to be cut which conically narrows toward the cutting roller intake gap. The supply duct has an inlet opening whose upper edge in vertical projection is located laterally offset relative to the cutting roller intake gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper shredder of the above-described type is known, for example, from GB-A-2 169 524. However, since this known paper shredder has an upwardly open funnel-shaped intake chute, it provides little protection to the operator against accidents due to loose articles of clothing entering the chute and it also provides no protection against harmful noise and dust emerging from the cutting mechanism gap.